1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved ball and socket conduit joints for connecting two misaligned conduits in fluid-tight communication, and to a metal seal ring for use therein.
2. State of the Art
It is common in the oil production and refining industries to utilize a ball and socket type joint to join two misaligned conduit ends. These prior art ball and socket conduit joints have found application in both above-sea environments and sub-sea environments.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,342 discloses such a seal ring and joint. This prior art invention is representative of the attempts made to provide a fluid-tight, ball and socket joint for coupling misaligned pipes. It does not, however, employ a seal ring that offers a relatively flush bore profile to fluid flowing through the seal ring.